


As I Command

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Jorah x Daenerys, one sentence mention of Jon Snow, they belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: Daenerys, afraid that she may lose Ser Jorah,  decides she can no longer hide her true feelings.  An alternative scene set during 7x05, “Eastwatch”.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want give a great big thank you to my beta reader GB. You are awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to their respective owner/s (GRRM and/or HBO) and I stand to gain nothing from this. Strictly entertainment. Don't sue me!

_Damn him_ , she thought. Ser Jorah had just returned to her side, cured and strong. And now he wanted her permission to undertake a mission north of The Wall to take a Wight, one that most would consider a fool’s errand. Perhaps he had not noticed the look of worry tinged with a bit of fear she had shot him at his request. It was either that or he simply wanted nothing more than to serve her, as he had plainly stated many times now. As Daenerys made her way down the long hall of Dragonstone to his chambers, she thought back to that day on the mountaintop outside of Vaes Dothrak. Jorah had revealed his greyscale to her, but he had also revealed what she had always known on some level deep in heart, that he loved her and would so always. A deep sadness had filled her at the thought of possibly losing her most trusted advisor and friend, and so she had commanded him to cure himself. It was not until she had returned to Meereen and had time to think over their farewell that she realized that she felt something more for Ser Jorah than she had allowed herself to admit freely: she loved him in return. And so, after the meeting in the Chamber of the Painted Table had concluded and the details of the mission settled, Daenerys made up her mind on another matter. She was not about to let him go on this damnable mission without telling him how she felt. She arrived at the door to his chambers, and taking a deep breath, knocked.

The afternoon had been a whirlwind of emotions for Jorah as he busied himself in his chambers, packing for the trip. Jon Snow had felt it best to leave on the morrow, after a good meal and a night’s rest. The sun outside his chamber windows had nearly set and a fire burned brightly in the hearth, chasing away the creeping cold of the stone walls. He had removed his cloak, armor and tunic, readying himself for a long, and well deserved, sleep. Jorah had traveled many miles, sleeping little, so he could reach his Queen as quickly as possible. He had been unsure of how Daenerys would receive him after she had ordered him to find a cure. That day seemed like so long ago, a faraway memory that he clung to in the depths of the pain that he endured in taking the cure. Today, on the cliffside as he knelt before her, he saw the joy on her face and shimmering in the tears that filled her eyes. His heart clenched as she had said it would be her honor to have him by her side again, and as she embraced him; a swell of relief and calm had filled him, he was back where he belonged. In The Chamber, he had stood and listened as Jon had spoken of White Walkers and Tyrion had offered his plan for convincing Cersi of their existence. Jorah knew the mission was dangerous, but he also knew that this was why he had cured himself: to serve her. He offered to go and retrieve one of these Wights for her and she had looked over her shoulder at him with such worry that he had to restrain himself from touching her shoulder in reassurance. So he did so with words: “Allow me to serve you.” In his mind he felt the words held more than their surface meaning, and he tried to keep it from showing in his eyes as he spoke, but he was uncertain of his success in the matter. As the meeting concluded, Jorah saw Daenerys speaking to Jon and felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. He was unsure of just who Jon was and what his endgame could be, his protectiveness of his Queen taking over. A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts.

Daenerys saw a brief look of surprise cross Jorah’s features as she stood in the open doorway. His response was flustered. “Your Grace, I was not…I am not dressed for…”

She smiled softly at his reply. “It’s alright, Ser. May I speak with you a moment?”

“Of course.” he said as he stepped aside to allow her to enter. “Allow me to dress myself.”

He walked back toward his bed to retrieve his tunic, but she stopped him. “Do not trouble yourself.” He turned to her then, and she saw him clearly for the first time. Her brows knit together as she noticed the scars across his chest and stomach. The skin was still angry red in places, the edges of the scars jagged. He knew what she was looking at and the ugliness of it made him self-conscious. She walked toward him and stopped mere inches from him, so close he could smell the intoxicating scent of her skin. She gazed up at his eyes for a moment before she reached out her hand and gently traced the scars on his chest. She thought she had hurt him for he inhaled sharply at her touch. “Does it hurt?”, her voice soft and full of concern as she locked eyes with him.

“It did once, not anymore. And not nearly as much as being away from your side.”, his voice deep and full of meaning.

Her hand still rested over his heart and he covered hers with his larger one, hoping to convey with his touch and his eyes what he felt. “Ser, in The Chamber, you spoke of serving me. Do you mean what you say?”

Jorah felt slightly confused at her words, “Yes, I will always serve you, Your Grace.”

She huffed a breath in response and turned from him. “I mean to say, if I command you to serve me, in whatever capacity it may be, will you do it?” He walked so he stood in front of her again and she gazed up at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Jorah reached for her hands, and holding them in his own, he asked, “Khaleesi, tell me what troubles you.”

Her eyes closed briefly at the use of her title and she smiled softly. “I was beginning to think you would never call me that again.” She looked up at his gentle blue eyes and said in a voice full of emotion, “I had not realized how much I had missed hearing your voice speak my title.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Jorah’s lips, and taking a chance, he cupped her cheek in his hand. “Khaleesi,” his voice deep and rough. She leaned into his touch and sighed, holding his hand to her face.

“You have just returned to my side and now you are leaving again. It is all happening so fast. There was a time while you were away from me finding the cure that I dreamt you would never return, that your affliction had taken you from me. Not a dream, really, a nightmare. I woke convinced that you were gone forever. I could not bear it…I cannot bear it. That you will not return to me. I cannot allow you to go from my side this time without your knowing what is in my heart.” Daenerys locked her eyes with his and she uttered the words he had longed to hear her say, “I love you, Jorah.”

Jorah felt as though the air had shifted between them, that they were on the precipice of something. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind nearly disbelieving what his ears had heard. She loved him, his Khaleesi, his Queen, his whole world. After everything that they had survived together; all of the trials, the suffering, and distance spent apart, here she was professing her love to him. It all melted away, as she rose on tip toe to press a kiss to his lips. He froze for an instant, shock momentarily coming over him. As quickly as it came over him, it was gone and he was wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to his body as he returned her kiss with all of the passion and love he held in his heart. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to get even closer to him than she already was, a soft sound of pleasure resonating in her throat. His lips were firm yet oh so gentle as they moved over hers, his tongue darting out to run over her bottom lip. She pulled back from the kiss then and Jorah was unsure if he had done something she did not want. Her eyes told him he was very wrong in that thought. They were full of desire.

“Jorah, you asked me to allow you to serve me. I felt your eyes were speaking of a deeper meaning than your words conveyed.” Her hands went to his chest then, touching the planes of his lean muscles and the soft coppery dusting of hair that covered the skin. “Show me what your eyes could not say. I ask you to serve me. Not as a knight serves his Queen, but as a man serves the woman he loves.” Jorah rested his forehead against hers before he pulled back to meet her eyes, so she would be certain of his intent.

“As you command, Daenerys. I will serve at your pleasure.” Jorah’s voice deepening before he continued, “Always.”

Jorah kissed her then, his arms around her cradling her to him. One of his hands caressed lower back, the other cradling her head as he suckled her bottom lip between his own. His tongue darted out to meet hers, before he moved to kiss along her jaw and down the sinuous curve of her neck. His tongue laved at her pulse as it rushed beneath her skin, breathy sighs leaving her lips as he found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck, just at her collarbone. Her hand gripped his bicep then as the other flew to his head, holding him to her, urging him without words not to stop. She was desperate for something to cling to as he continued to kiss and suckle at the sensitive place he had just found. Using the hand at his head, she guided him back to her lips for she was hungry for more of his kisses, his lips on her own.

Needing to breathe, Jorah pulled back from her lips. He looked into her eyes, half open and hooded with desire, as he slowly eased her gown from her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a whisper of silk, leaving her naked to his gaze. His eyes raked over her body, taking in every inch of snow white skin, every curve he ached to caress. “Gods, Daenerys. My dreams of you pale in comparison to the beauty before me.”

Her eyebrow quirked at his admission and a smile was evident in her voice, “Dreams, Jorah? How long have you been dreaming of me?”

“Far longer than I care to admit.”

A coy look came over her as she said, “I may ask you to share some of these _dreams_ with me someday.”

Jorah groaned at the thought of sharing his fantasies with her, “If you so desire, I shall.”

He dipped his head for a quick kiss before picking Daenerys up in his arms as if she were his bride and carrying her to the bed before laying her down gently. He climbed onto the bed by her side and continued kissing along her other collarbone and down onto her chest, his hand softly caressing the skin of her shoulder and arm. She arched toward him, using her body to try to guide him where she wanted him most; however, Jorah would not be rushed in his devotion of her body. She was his goddess, and he would worship at the altar of her body for many hours if she permitted him to. And Jorah was sure that based on her vocal urgings and the needy way her hands gripped and kneaded at his arms, shoulders and in his hair, she would allow him days of veneration if he so asked.

He placed open-mouthed kisses over the tops of her pert breasts and then to the underside where he nipped at the tender flesh softly before soothing it with his tongue and lips. As his mouth was busy adoring one breast, his hand made sure the other was not neglected. His fingers traced over the delicate skin, avoiding her rose-colored nipple, hard and seeking out for his touch. And when he did finally close his lips over the ripe berry, she moaned her pleasure and gripped her hands tightly in his hair, holding him to her breast. He heard her softly beg “Please, Jorah…” and he knew he would deny her nothing. His tongue circled her nipple, flicking it lightly before gently running his teeth across the turgid flesh. She arched her breast to his mouth, silently begging him for more. He gave into her need, for it fueled his desire as well. He licked a path to her other breast and showed it the same adoration he had shown its twin before pressing one final soft kiss to the tips of each of her nipples. He curved his arm around her back and drew her body against his as he kissed her lips deeply, the suppleness of her skin against his own causing his hardness to throb in his breeches. It took all of his resolve not to take her right then, rather he had one thing he had always wanted to do to her if he had been blessed enough to have a chance. This was for her pleasure, not his own selfish desires. There would be time enough later to join their bodies as one. Or at least he hoped there would.

What Daenerys felt at the hands and lips of Jorah was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was a deeper sensation, one she felt in her heart as well as her soul. A union of the body and the heart in desire, unique and rare. When his chest pressed against her own, a small gasp tried to escape her lips, but Jorah’s lips were on her own. The sensation of his skin, warm and the soft hairs tickling her nipples in the most delicious way caused her sex to throb in anticipation. Her hand reached up to press against his shoulder, for she was impatient in her desire. She could feel his hard length against her hip and she was more than ready to feel him inside her. He gazed at her eyes, love so plainly evident in their piercing blue depths, a juxtaposition to his voice, rough with desire, “Not yet, sweet one. Let me serve you.”

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, his words bringing a rush of wetness between her thighs. She could only nod, as if he needed any further encouragement. He had already resumed his journey down her body. His open-mouthed kisses caressed her belly, his tongue darting out to tease the hollow of her belly button. She giggled at this; she had not realized she was ticklish there. He regarded her with a smile from his place kneeling between her legs as he chuckled and said, “I’ll have to remember that for later.”

He pressed a kiss on the inside of each of her knees, his eyes never leaving hers. He wanted to watch her face as he tasted her, as she took her pleasure from his tongue and lips. He kissed a path up the inside of her right thigh, the skin so soft and smooth there it felt like silk on his lips. He placed a kiss on the soft silver curls at the top of her sex before settling himself on his stomach between her legs.

Jorah’s eyes left hers briefly so that he could gaze at the sight before him, her petals glistening with obvious slick arousal. He couldn’t help the swell of masculine pride he felt at the thought that she was this aroused because of him and what he had done to her body. Placing his hands on her inner thighs, he gently spread her lips with his thumbs, exposing her small bundle of nerves more fully to his gaze. He pressed a soft kiss to her there, her sweet spicy scent assailing his senses. A growl rumbled in his chest and his mouth watered at the thought of her taste, he could wait no more. And it seemed neither could Daenerys, for her hips jerked at the touch of lips.

“Gods, Jorah, please.”, her voice breathy and full of need.

His manhood ached almost painfully at the sound of her beseeching voice. And so he gave into her entreaty, drawing his tongue along the length of her sex. He groaned at her musky flavor and he thirsted for more, Daenerys was like a fine Dornish wine that he wanted to get drunk on. A frustrated whine came from above him, her hand gripping his hair in an attempt to guide him to the place he had so terribly avoided. He knew where she needed his tongue but would not give in just yet. Instead, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue before suckling each one gently between his own. He continued like this for some time, exploring her femininity and learning all her secret places that made her whimper, gasp and moan. The hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair at the back of his head was fisted in the sheets by her side as she let out another frustrated cry. Jorah decided he had teased her enough and so when he licked along her this time he did not stop as he had before, rather he continued on to her pearl, circling it deftly with his tongue before suckling it between his lips.

“Jorah, oh Gods, there. Right there.”, she begged, her voice a strangle of need.

He growled low in his throat at her words and redoubled his efforts. His tongue flicked rapidly at her pearl before he took it between his lips and rolled just the tip of his tongue over it. Daenerys felt as though her mind was a haze of pleasure, she could think of nothing save for the feel of his mouth between her legs and the exquisite rasp of his beard on the skin of her sex and inner thighs. She knew vaguely they would be chaffed tomorrow, but she could care less. She could feel the familiar coiling and tightening in her belly, she knew she was close but needed something more to fall over the edge into bliss. Her moans were intermingled with unintelligible words, but Jorah occasionally was able to make out certain ones, like “more” and “please”. He knew she was close, he could feel the slight tremble of her legs against his shoulders. He took one of his hands from its place on her inner thigh and slipped his index finger inside her. He curled it against the front wall of her, pressing the pad of his finger against her sweet spot. She gasped then, arching her hips against his mouth. He stroked that special place inside her as he continued to flick and suckle at her pearl, wanting her to come apart for him.

“I’m…I’m…so close. Please don’t stop.”, she whimpered.

He felt it then, the first fluttering of her around his finger. He gazed up at her face and their eyes met, he wanted to watch her fall apart for him. Daenerys felt her breath catch at the look of utter devotion and desire she saw in his intense blue eyes and it only added to the magnitude of the moment. A few more flicks and one last stroke of his finger and she shattered, his name falling from her lips over and over again like a chanted prayer, rhythmically clenching around him. He eased her though her pleasure, his licks becoming softer and slower as he slipped his finger gently from her body. The sound of his name cried out in her ecstasy was the sweetest sound Jorah had ever heard, and no doubt, would ever hear. He kissed her inner thighs again as she watched him. His finger was coated in her nectar, he placed the digit in his mouth and licked it clean, holding her gaze, as he made a noise of satisfaction in his throat. Daenerys whimpered at the action, tiny throbs of pleasure still pulsing occasionally through her center. Jorah took his place by her side, propping his head up on his elbow. She turned to look at him, her heartbeat and her breathing gradually returning to a normal pace. It was then she noticed a sheen on his beard and lips and realized it was her arousal glistening there. She reached up to cup his face and drew him down to kiss her, it was languid, sweet and she could taste herself on his lips, something that she found wildly erotic. Both requiring breath, and yet not wanting to break contact, he nuzzled at her neck, the soft friction of his beard tickling her there. She giggled again, which caused Jorah to tickle her all the more, until she was begging him to stop through her peals of laughter. He was laughing then too, deep in his chest and without reservation. It was something she had not heard or seen him do before and she found that she loved the sound of it. “I must make you laugh more often, my bear. It suits you.”

His smile reached his eyes, not just from her pronouncement, but more at what she had called him. His heart swelled at the words: My bear. “It suits you as well, my love.” She hummed her approval at his admission and cuddled up against his body. Jorah lay on his back then and drew her over his body until her head rested on his chest and her leg was curled over his hips. Her hand came to rest on his chest and she sighed contentedly. He stroked down her hair and along her spine again and again with the tips of his fingers as the thumb of his other hand stroked soft circles at her hip.

“Jorah, if you keep that up, we will be right back where we started,” her voice taking on a note of desire.

“Is not that the whole point, love? Besides,” he whispered as she lifted her head to look into his eyes, “who said we were finished?”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies. Enjoy!

Daenerys eyes sparkled as she saw desire in Jorah’s eyes.  She knew he would see to her pleasure first, of that much she was certain.  He always put her first in whatever situation they had faced together.  How did she think it would be any different in bed?  He cupped her face in his hands, ghosting his thumbs over her cheekbones before drawing her face down to kiss him.  His pace was unhurried, savoring her lips as his moved over hers tenderly, their tongues seeking out each other.

She moved to straddle him then, but found he still wore his breeches.  She reached down to the ties and began to unlace them, taking her time, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest caused by her movements.  Once she had them undone, she moved down to his feet so she could pull them from his body.  Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation of seeing him laid out naked before her.  She had found herself wondering on a few occasions just what Jorah would look like naked and hard for her.  She pulled them off his legs and let the breeches drop to the floor before she allowed her eyes to travel up his body.  Long, lean legs marred by the occasional scar from one of his many battles and covered in fine coppery hair.  And there, at the top of his legs, was his arousal surrounded by a patch of ginger curls.  Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath at the sight.  He was thick and just long enough that she knew he would have no problem filling her.  Or satisfying her, for that matter.  Her sex throbbed in anticipation of feeling him inside her, of finally being one with him.  Her eyes took in the rest of his body, from his tapered waist to his flat stomach and then his broad, leanly-muscled chest and shoulders.  No matter his scars or his age, which was not as much a difference to hers when she thought of it, she had never thought him more handsome than right now.

He watched her as she looked at him in much the way he had looked at her body.  He, however, felt far more worried about how he looked to her than he would care to admit.  He was no longer a young man, his body changed by time and war.  And she had had both a husband and a lover who were younger and more youthful in body than he was.  He should not have been concerned, because when he met her eyes, they were full of lust.  He couldn’t help the surprise and then relief that washed over him at this.  She desired him, despite all of his perceived flaws.  She reached out to touch his manhood then, running her finger along the underside of his shaft to the tip.  Jorah inhaled sharply at her touch, unprepared for the rush of pleasure like lightening that traveled across his nerves.  She gripped him in her hand and stroked him slowly from the base to tip.  He reached for her hand then, lest he spill himself before he had even begun.  It had been difficult enough not to lose himself to pleasure earlier, now it was nearly impossible.  “Daenerys, please.  I will not last if you continue.  It has been…” he trailed off, not knowing how to tell her he had not lain with a woman in many years.

She placed a finger over his lips and said, “Shh, do not worry, my bear.  I need you now and I care nothing for how long it lasts.  There will be many times after this night for us to restore your stamina.”  A devilish glint twinkled in her eyes and he smiled at her eagerness.

She placed a hand on his chest and moved to straddle his hips, her other hand reaching down between her legs to grasp and guide him to her slick center.  She slid down his shaft, stopping only briefly to adjust to his girth and length, for it had been sometime since she too had taken a lover.  How she had missed the feeling of a man inside her, but this was different.  It was something she had not felt before; it was as if he was in her heart as well as her body.  As if their souls had mingled, connecting them deeply.  She wondered if he felt it too, this transcendent connection she felt to him.  Jorah saw it in her eyes and he knew she felt what he was feeling, a sense of awe and endless time.  As if her soul had nestled into a place in his heart and his soul had done the same.  It hit him then: he was home.

She slid the rest of the way down his length, until her silver curls met his auburn ones.  She gazed down at where they were joined and clenched her inner muscles experimentally around his thick shaft.  He gripped her hips then and cursed, his fingers likely to leave bruises on her pale skin, but she just moaned in response.  She placed both of her hands on his chest and rolled her hips once before rising slowly along his shaft then sliding back down again.  They fell into a rhythm easily, the ebb and flow of their movement in a synchronization that they dared not try to comprehend.  She pushed, he pulled.  He rose, she fell.  Their pace was unhurried, each enjoying the feel of the other’s body.  He leaned up until he was sitting; he could not stand to not be able to feel her body pressed against his or her lips not kissing him.  This caused him to slip deeper into her and the angle to change so he now rubbed along her sweet spot with each thrust.  “Oh, Jorah,” she moaned, relishing in this new position.  He eased her back so she rested in his arm while his other hand went to where they were joined, his thumb rubbing over her slick pearl.  Her walls spasmed in response, urging him to, “Please not stop”.  Her nails bit into the flesh at his shoulders as she clung to him, her moans and whimpers music to his ears.  He leaned forward to take her hard nipple between his lips and lave it with his tongue.  She arched into his mouth as she sped up her thrusts, chasing her ecstasy.  He sped up the movements of his thumb in response, he knew he could not last much longer and he wanted her to reach her peak first.  She felt it then, the tight coiling in her belly that was about to snap.  She wanted him with her when she found her release, so she said, “Jorah, I’m close.  I need you…with me.  Please.”

He could deny her nothing, rolling his own hips up into her thrusts and continuing to rub his thumb over her sensitive flesh.  Her hips stuttered and rolled one last time before she gave a husky cry of “Jorah!”, her eyes shut and her brow furrowed as her orgasm washed over her in great waves.  Her inner muscles clenched rhythmically around his manhood, milking his release from him.  He could hold back no more and her name came out a strangled, hoarse groan as he followed her into bliss.

As her pleasure ebbed and the throbbing in her sex subsided, she sighed in pleasure and threaded her fingers through the sweat-damp hair at the nape of Jorah’s neck.  His breathing had since returned to normal and he was placing feather light kisses all over her face and neck.  They rested their foreheads against one another and enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction filling their limbs.  He lay back on the bed, as she lay splayed across his body.  A noise of disappointment left her lips as Jorah’s now softening member slipped from her body.  She lifted her head to look at him and found his eyes closed, his face content and a soft smile at his lips.  She could not help the smile that came to her face at the sight; her bear had never looked so at ease, so calm.  Daenerys raised her hand to stifle a yawn; she had not realized she was so tired.

“Rest, love.  I will be here when you wake.”, he gazed at her through heavy lidded eyes, his voice thick with sleep.  It seemed as though Jorah was tired too.  She placed one last kiss to his chest before he pulled the blanket tight around them, his hand resting against the swell of her bottom, the other wrapped around her shoulders.  And so, they slept.  Wrapped up in one another’s embrace, where they belonged.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the disclaimer? Yup, it still applies.  
> Enjoy the final chapter!

Daenerys’ eyes opened slowly, the sky a pale gray through the chamber windows.  It was not yet dawn and she stretched, the muscles of her body aching in a pleasant way from last night’s activities.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the ways Jorah had touched her.  The fire in the hearth had burned down considerably since she had fallen asleep, a slight chill starting to fill the room.  She cuddled closer to Jorah; not just to enjoy the warmth of his body, but also to enjoy the feeling of his skin against hers.  He made a noise in his sleep then, his hand momentarily gripping her bottom tighter.  “Daenerys”, he whispered, his voice heavy and rough with sleep.

She thought perhaps he had awoken and she looked up at his face to find his eyes still closed.  In the soft light, he looked so peaceful.  The lines of worry she usually saw on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes had softened.  She had been right to say he looked strong, for the cure had restored his healthy appearance.  The gaunt paleness she remembered when he had left her was replaced with a slight fullness to his features and a healthy glow to his cheeks.   The shadows placed his cheekbones in stark relief to the rest of his profile and the fullness of his bottom lip surrounded by his ginger beard made her ache for his kiss.  She noticed a few grey hairs scattered through his hair and beard that she had not seen before, but she could not bring herself to care.  How had she not realized before now how devastatingly handsome he was?  Or perhaps she had and had been unable to admit it to herself.  In any case, she had chosen him to love and to share her bed, now and always.  And that was all that truly mattered.

                Daenerys lay her head back down on his chest, listening to the measured beating of his heart and the even rise and fall of his chest.  The sound was soothing to her and she felt safe in his arms.  Sleep beckoned her again and she gave in willingly.  The sky was considerably lighter when she opened her eyes again.  She felt a pressure against her thigh, and shifting her leg slightly to guess at what it was, she realized it was Jorah’s hardness.  She had wanted to explore his body with her mouth the night before, but had been overwhelmed by the pleasure he had shown her that she had not found the time to do so.  Now, however, she felt was right.  Trying not to wake him, she moved down Jorah’s body under the blanket.  When she was at eye level with his member, she appraised him as he had done with her.  He was long enough and thick, a vein prominent along the length of his shaft.  She grasped him around the base and pressed a kiss to the head before running her tongue along the underside.  She could hear his groan before the blanket was lifted and she met his gaze.

                Jorah could have sworn it was a dream, for he was alone in his bed, but he glanced down and noticed a shape under the blanket between his legs.  He lifted it to find Daenerys’ mouth poised over the head of his shaft, her small pale hand wrapped around the base.  “Love, you needn’t do that for me. A queen should kneel for no one.”, he told her, hoping she would understand that this action was not necessary for his pleasure.

“Jorah, I want to pleasure you as you have pleasured me.”, her voice determined but her eyes passionate.  Resigning to the fact that she would always have her way with him, he tossed the blanket to the end of the bed and lay his head down, relinquishing control to her.  He watched her pink tongue dart out and lick him from root to tip along the underside before drawing the head between her lips and laving it with her tongue.  _By the Gods_ , he thought, it was more than any feverish fantasy had ever prepared him for.  To be taken into her warm, wet mouth paled in comparison to the feeling of slipping into her wet heat, the pleasure of this was still exquisite in its own way.  Her mouth moved up and down his length in measured strokes as her hand moved in counter point to her mouth, her tongue all the while flicking along the seam that ran the length of the underside of him.  He wanted to tangle his hand in her hair, but instead he rested his hand gently on her shoulder.  She sped up her movements slightly, her tongue moving faster against him.  He was groaning and panting now, a familiar tightening beginning in his nether region.  It would not take much more before he would be spilling his release into her mouth and he wanted to warn her so she would not have to taste him.  “Daenerys,” his voice full of warning, “I’m…”

And it was all he could say before her eyes locked with his and she hummed her encouragement around him.  The realization that she wanted him to reach his completion in her mouth coupled with all that her lips, tongue and hand were doing to him was too much to bear any longer, and so, he gave himself over to ecstasy.  His hand tightened on her shoulder as his release pulsed into her mouth, her name a rough cry from his lips.  Her tongue licked him gently as she brought him down from his high.  She placed one final kiss to the head before she crawled up his body, a look of satisfaction on her face.  He could not find the words to say to her, so he choose to kiss her and let his lips speak for himself.  His hands ran down the length of her back to her hips, gripping her there.

“Come here, love,” his voice rough with passion.  He lifted her body slightly and guided her toward the head of the bed.  Her brows knit together in confusion at his actions until his hand moved lower on her thigh to place her leg on the other side of his head.  Her mouth opened in a rounded ‘oh’ of realization as her center was poised over his mouth.  She gazed down at his face and all she could see were his striking blue eyes looking back at her.

“I need to taste you one more time before I go,” her center throbbed in answer to his words.  His tongue licked along her wetness, deftly circling over her small sensitive bundle of nerves.  She reached out and anchored herself on the headboard in front of her as Jorah’s tongue tormented her flesh, relentless in his pursuit of her peak.  Her back arched as she ground herself against his mouth, desperate for more.  His hands ran up the backs of her thighs to her bottom, where he gripped her, drawing her more to his mouth.  He flicked and suckled at her, before slipping his tongue into her to gather her abundant arousal and coat her tender pearl with it.  He listened to her vocal cries and the changes in her breathing to commit to memory exactly what drove her mad with pleasure so when he had her like this again he could take her to heights of desire that she had not felt before.  When his tongue tucked into the underside of her pearl, she gasped and her whole body shuddered.  He flicked his tongue experimentally there and she moaned loudly, her hips jerking against his face.

 “There, Gods, yes”, she moaned, begging for more.  He wrapped his lips around her small bundle of nerves and flicked his tongue rapidly, exactly where she had commanded.  He slid his finger inside her, crooked it just so, beckoning her orgasm to wash over her.  Her walls tightened around his finger as she screamed his name, her head falling back and her long silver hair brushing against his chest.  Her body shuddered above him, her hand a white-knuckle grip on the metal of the headboard and the other in his hair.  He eased her down from her peak with soft kisses to her center.  Taking deep breathes to calm herself, she fell to the bed by his side, where she regarded him with half-open eyes.

“Who knew waking up could be so…satisfying,” she sighed, unable to hold back the laugh that bubbled up inside her.

Smiling broadly, he leaned over and kissed her deeply.  Outside, her dragons called to one another and it reminded her of what today would bring.  Sadness came over her features and she met Jorah’s eyes.  “What is the matter, love?”, his voice full of concern.

“You will be leaving soon.  What if you do not return to me?”, she reached out to caress his cheek, tears forming in her eyes.

“My Queen, I will always return to you.”

She got up from the bed at his words, “How can you be so certain?”

He sighed and rose to stand in front of her, “Few things in life are certain.  But I believe the Gods would not have brought us together to so soon drive us apart.  Our tale is not yet over; there are many pages yet to be written.  When this mission is done, I will be back where I belong.  By your side.  To serve you.”  At this he took her face in his hands and kissed her, not just to cement the feel of her lips in his mind, but to strengthen his words with a physical promise.

She rested her hands on his chest and with a small, albeit sad, smile, she whispered, “As I command, my bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have other works on the way, including a Jorah/Daenerys AU.


End file.
